The Easter TARDIS
by AnnCarter
Summary: Rose wants to do something for Easter, but the Doctor's not fond of the idea - not until he remembers the planet with the best chocolate he's ever had. Just a bit of Doctor/Rose fluff for Easter :-)


_All rights for Doctor Who are the BBC's._

_Happy Easter everybody! (Late, but still :P)_

* * *

"Are we doing anything for Easter?" Rose asked as the Doctor stopped running around the consoles pulling handles and pressing buttons.

"Well…" He thought for a moment, "I wasn't going to, but if you want to celebrate Easter, I suppose we could do something." His eyes widened slightly as a new thought came to his mind. "Unless you mean going home-"

"No, no, no," She hurried to reassure him. "But since we didn't celebrate Christmas-"

"Oi! That's not true!"

"-and we didn't celebrate Halloween-"

"You wear new costumes every day here!"

"-I was thinking that maybe we could do something for Easter. You know, just us." She completed, ignoring his interruptions.

He looked at her thoughtfully for a moment before clicking his fingers. "I know where we can go." In less than a second, he was already back in movement, directing the TARDIS to its new time and place. "There's this planet – beautiful planet, really – where they make the most amazing chocolate in the universe." She smiled, raising an eyebrow. "I swear, all across time and space – they make the best chocolate there is. Well, it's not quite chocolate, not in the Earth-sense of the word, but it _is_ a special kind of what… you'd be… calling… um, chocolate." He completed eventually as she started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." She slowly stopped laughing. Taking a deep breath to calm herself and desperately trying to ignore the Doctor's hurt face, she asked, "Is there anything else I need to know about that planet?"

"No, I don't think so." He thought for another moment before adding, "Well, you should probably know a thing or two. _Well_, maybe just a bit of its history, too. _Well_…"

Laughing again, she said, "I think you'd better tell me everything about it."

He nodded, one of his hands scratching his head and messing his brown hair in the process. "Back in the days of the Time Lords, we've found on Gallifrey a race of these… big bunny-like beings." His hands automatically attempted to show their size in the air. "But they weren't actually Gallifreyian – not originally – and so the Time Lord tried to send them back to their home planet. They hated us for that, really." He moved his hand through his hair again. "Anyway, they're not really fond of the Time Lords – the ones who are still alive, anyway. But they really do make the best chocolate in the universe."

"Then they probably shouldn't see you, should they?" Rose asked, raising her eyebrows.

He grimaced but nodded. "Well, actually, they _can_ see me, but they can't know I'm a Time Lord."

"Which would be difficult to hide if you land in the middle of their town with your TARDIS."

He nodded once again. "A tiny bit, yes."

"And yet we're going there." She glanced at the TARDIS' controls, which immediately made him turn to look at them as well. Only then did he realize that he forgot the TARDIS was still moving.

"Yes." He stared at the controls for a moment before beginning to run around them again. "I'll try to hide the TARDIS, but we should probably get out of there as quickly as possible. If only the Chameleon Circuit worked for a change!" The TARDIS hummed her disapproval. "Well, that should be fun anyway." He looked up at Rose, giving her his big, bright smile.

"Let's go." She returned him a smile, just as bright.

* * *

As they stepped out of the TARDIS – Rose first and the Doctor following her – they immediately noticed a small town filled with different kinds of aliens, small stone houses and many stone stands on which the locals showed their merchandise. The Doctor smiled happily as he saw it, immediately leading Rose towards one of the stands.

"Hello!" The Doctor gave the seller, a big somewhat-human-and-somewhat-bunny, his big, excited smile. "I'm the- John, John Smith." He cut himself off as he remembered how well-known he was. "And this is Rose Tyler," He added, pushing Rose a step forward.

"Hello." She managed a smile, even though her mind was too busy with the weirdness of the sight in front of her.

The seller nodded briefly. "What can I offer you?" He asked, his voice husky. Rose raised an eyebrow, turning to look at the Doctor, but the Doctor just shrugged.

"Where can we find your chocolate?" He asked, excitement still in his voice. "I love your chocolate. Probably the best chocolate in the universe. Oh, wait until you taste those, Rose." He turned his head to look at her. "You are going to _love_ it."

The seller seemed somewhat taken aback by the Doctor's excitement, but he pointed towards the end of the stands row. "You can find some of it there. Can I offer you jewellery?" He asked, gesturing towards the rows of rings, bracelets and necklaces on the stand. "Something for your partner?" He turned to look at Rose, who blushed deeply.

"We're not…" She started saying as the Doctor hurried to reply, "We're not partners."

The bunny-man frowned – or what would have been a frown if he were a human – but turned to deal with another customer. Rose studied the jewellery, tugging the Doctor's sleeve as she noticed something she liked. "How about that?" She asked.

He grimaced. "It's really expensive." She raised her eyebrows, reminding him he can get as much money as he wants. "Well, still…"

"C'mon, D-John," She gave him a pleading look. "Look of it as a late Christmas gift."

He attempted to look away, but eventually gave up. "Alright. Take anything you like, but do it fast." She smiled happily and picked up the things she liked. The Doctor sighed as he saw the amount, but paid for it nevertheless. "Now let's go get some chocolate."

She nodded and walked by his side happily. Their hands found each other's and their fingers mingled as they held each other tightly. The Doctor couldn't not to smile when he saw how happy Rose really was.

"Chocolate!" The Doctor rubbed his hands together, once again filled with excitement. "I'm telling you, Rose, that's the best chocolate you'll ever taste." As they reached the seller – who seemed to be a female, by the bow on her forehead – his big smile returned. "We'd like some chocolate."

"How much?"

"As much as you can give me for this," He handed her a few silver bars – the payment method in the planet. She seemed surprised to see this much, but brought him chocolate nevertheless. "The moment you taste it you won't be able to stop. The last time I was here – I think it was two hundred years ago – I finished everything I got in less than two weeks. And believe me, I got _a lot_."

Rose smiled, clearly amused. "I'm sure you did."

"You won't be able to stop, believe me." He picked up the paper bag with the chocolate – just as another bunny-man placed his hand on his arm. Frowning, the Doctor turned to look at him, and to Rose's surprise, released himself, grabbed her hand and ran away, pulling her after him.

"Why are we running?" She asked breathlessly as they ran towards the TARDIS.

"He was a policeman. Well, their kind of policeman. It's not quite police in the Earth-sense of police…" He glanced over his shoulder, and hurried to say, "But they're catching up with us, so we'd better run!"

She did, barely able to keep up with him and his speed. Noticing she was beginning to grow tired, he quickly calculated their distance from the TARDIS – which they could both already see. "It's not far from here. Just a bit more of running."

She just nodded, breathless. It wasn't far now, but with every second, it seemed even further away than it was the second before. Despite being used to running with the Doctor, they had never run this far this fast, and she was beginning to grow tired. Noticing she was beginning to doubt whether or not she could do it, he simply lifted her up and carried her as he made the last few hundreds of meters to his TARDIS.

As soon as they were inside, he put her down and hurried to the console. Before she could return her breathing patterns to normal, they were already in the Time Vortex.

The Doctor grinned at her as soon as they were safe, taking deep breaths as he leaned on the console. Seeing his smile, she couldn't help but laugh, even though she still had a hard time breathing properly.

"So, do you want to taste the chocolate?" He suggested, lifting the bag of chocolates.

"Sure." She sat down on the pilot chair. He sat down next to her, pushing her to the side. She laughed and he hurried to apologize. "It's okay," She said, still laughing.

"Close your eyes," He said as he picked up a piece of chocolate.

"Should I be worried?"

He laughed. "Nah. Now close your eyes and prepare to taste the best chocolate you've ever tasted."

She closed her eyes. She could feel the Doctor breathing by her side, his hearts beating slowly and steadily. She smiled, anticipation filling her. A moment later she felt something touching her lips.

As soon as she opened her mouth, the Doctor placed a piece of chocolate inside. "Wait for it," He whispered in her ear. She nodded in acceptance, closing her mouth and keeping her eyes shut, even though she desperately wanted to look at him. "Feel it," He whispered, and she shivered at the feeling of his breath against her skin. He didn't seem to even notice it.

And then she realised why.

As the chocolate melted in her mouth, she could taste all sorts of chocolate kinds. It was sweet and seemed to be filled by sugar, nuts, strawberries, vanilla cream and every other type of chocolate she loved from Earth. It reminded her of home but at the same time made her so happy with the path she's chosen. It was the best chocolate she's ever tasted; she was sure of that.

"What do you think?" The Doctor smiled at her as she opened her eyes, looking at her expectantly. His eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Wow," She breathed out as her tongue made an effort to get every last bit of chocolate left in her mouth. "That was… the most amazing chocolate I've ever tasted."

His smile widened. "I told you." She nodded. "Want some more?" He asked, offering her the bag. The chocolate on his fingers showed her he already ate some of it himself, which made her shake her head slightly in amusement.

"Sure." As soon as her fingers found a piece of free chocolate in the bag, she hurried to pull it out and eat it. She moaned – even though she didn't realize it – as she felt the chocolate in her mouth. The Doctor raised his eyebrows, but she didn't notice that, either. "You probably shouldn't have introduced this thing to me," She added as she picked up another piece.

"Yeah? Why not?"

"Well…" She swallowed the chocolate in her mouth, "Because you'll never see this bag again!" She snatched it from his hand and ran away to the other side of the console.

"Oi! Bring it back!" He got up as well and began running towards her, which made her run out of the room and to the hallway, towards her room. "Rose, this isn't funny!" He called behind her.

She couldn't help but laugh. "Of course it is!" She called back to him. "And it's your fault anyway!"

"You know, you can't outrun a Time Lord!"

"Yeah? Why?" Her room was close, but she could tell he was slowly catching up with her. She surprised him when she took the bag in the first place, but now that they were running, she quickly lost the advantage.

"Because… Time Lord Physiology… is superior!" He finished as he caught her, his arms wrapping around her body. Trying to continue running, she tripped, causing them both to fall down on the floor. She was laughing loudly, and he couldn't help but join her laughter.

"Superior, is it?" She managed to say as she kept laughing, unable to stop herself.

"I caught up with you, didn't I?" He reached into the bag and picked up another piece of chocolate.

"I suppose." She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. Seeing the bit of chocolate that remained on his lips as he was trying to hold her and eat at the same time, she burst out laughing again. "So very superior."

"What?" He asked, clearly insulted. "What are you talking about?"

She shook her head, and still laughing, cleaned his lips with the hand he wasn't holding against the floor. It seemed funny, up until the moment she touched his lips. The Doctor's eyes suddenly turned serious but affectionate. She felt her own breathing turning faster as her heart sped up. Only then it occurred to them he was holding her down against the floor, his body only inches from hers.

"I…" Her lips parted slightly, and the Doctor's eyes were immediately drawn to her mouth, the pretty pink mouth he's been dying to kiss. Her eyes widened. "I…" She couldn't remember what she wanted to say, even though she was certain it was important. "I…"

He leaned closer and pressed his lips to her. She kept staring at him for a moment, but when his tongue slipped into her mouth, she accepted him willingly and even began exploring his own mouth with her tongue. He could feel her heartbeat rising as he kept kissing her, and knew that even though his heartsbeat wasn't as fast, it was rising as well.

And then he pulled back, letting her breathe.

She was speechless for a long moment. Even though he knew he should let go of her and get up, he couldn't bring himself to do that. All he could do was just keep looking into her eyes, her beautiful green eyes that he loved so much.

"You taste like chocolate," She mumbled eventually.

He burst out laughing. "So do you," he said through his laughter.

She smiled shyly. "Is it good?"

He turned serious immediately, his now-hungry brown eyes focusing on her face. "It's the best." Her eyes widened once again, but he could tell the reason was excitement. Leaning towards her again, he whispered, "Even without the chocolate."

She blushed deeply, but he didn't give her a chance to response. He just kissed her again, this time letting go of her other arm. She wrapped her arms around his neck, returning his kiss. His own arms supported him as he held himself above her, careful not to put any of his weight on her. His lips gently trailed her neck, moving down one side and then back up the other side until he reached her face again.

"You know what I think?" She asked after another long moment of silence.

"What?"

"We should have celebrated Easter sooner."

He started laughing again, causing her to join him. He then got up, pulling her up with him. "I suppose we should have." He said as they started walking back to the control room. "But really though, did you like the chocolate?"

"It's amazing," She admitted, "With or without your tongue." His laughter, which had just subsided, returned. She smiled and punched his arm lightly.

"So, Rose Tyler, where do you want to go now?" He asked as they reached the consoles, his hands already prepared to tell the TARDIS where to go.

"Anywhere with no people, so we could eat this chocolate quietly."

Grinning, he pulled one of the handles on the console. "As you wish."


End file.
